I'll Sing You a Lullaby
by Nakimochiku
Summary: he was afraid to close his eyes. what if he never opened them again? Hichi x Ichi
1. I'll Sing You a Lullaby

I'LL SING YOU A LULLABY

_originally, this was gonna have a poem I found with it. I said screw it cuz it didn't work. Enjoy!_

XxXxX

Ichigo sat next to the window, staring out into the night. He bit his lip. That thing was drawing closer. Ever closer.

"**I'll sing ya a lullaby, if ya close yer eyes."**

He didn't close his eyes anymore. He didn't sleep. Constant words, right beside him, whispered in his ear. And sometimes it was beside him, sometimes inside of him, sometimes everywhere he looked.

Staring out his window in the middle of the night was his only form of rest. He felt it right beside him. Smiling at him.

"**I'll sing ya the sweetest lullaby, just close yer eyes"**

he knew what it meant when it said close your eyes. He knew the meaning. And in that way, he was afraid of sleeping. He was afraid of closing his eyes, for the fear that they would never open again. And how could he put it past that creature not to kill him in his sleep?

He was at a standstill. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't control it, he couldn't stop it and he couldn't shut it up. That voice was infiltrating his mind. When he laid down his head on his pillow, he felt like he was resting in someone's lap.

No. _it's_ lap. And it was playing in his hair, still smiling at him.

"**I'll keep singing, if ya close yer eyes"**

this wasn't just a fight for dominace. It was waiting to see when he broke from the mental torment. It told him he was already cracked.

He was cold, and he knew it. He didn't want it to win. He didn't want to close his eyes, afraid it would be for the last time.

And he knew, just because of that, the creature was winning. It was winning, swallowing him. Because he didn't want to dream of it. He didn't want to think about it. He wanted to push it away into a corner of his mind and never let it out.

"**You'll never dream if I sing to you, king."**

But he knew that was a lie. It was still playing in his hair, drawing circles and runes along his face, his bare chest. This was torment that he had to put up with every night. Because it wanted him to sleep. And it knew he grew sleepy with those touches.

It leaned down close to his ear, bit it gently.

"**Sleep and I'll sing ya a lullaby."**

He didn't want to sleep. He was afraid of sleeping. Because he might never open his eyes again. Was it death he was afraid of? no, it was that thing.

What had he to be afraid of. He wouldn't put it past that thing, not to kill him in his sleep. But he was losing anyway. It was swallowing him. He closed his eyes slowly, wondering if he would ever open them again before he forced those thoughts from his mind.

"Alright. Sing to me." he reached up and brought it's head down, connecting their lips. "And make sure I don't wake till morning."

It looked shocked for a moment before smiling again.

"**Just close yer eyes and listen."**

OWARI

_um? I found this today. It only had about..two sentances written, so I had no idea what it was about. But this is what I got out of it. RXR ONEGAI!_


	2. I'll Give You a Mockingbird

I'LL GIVE YOU A MOCKING BIRD

_hmm, based off that old lullaby that my Okaa-chan never sang to me (but that's cuz she had her own) anyway. Enjoy!_

It had a weird singing voice. And truth be told, Ichigo hadn't really thought that It would sing to him. He had thought it was a metaphor, that It hadn't really meant that.

Because for all the weird things It said, none of them made any sense.

"**Hush little baby, don't you cry"**

and even though that voice was weird, distorted and different, it was so very familiar. It lulled him off to sleep. So far did he delve into the world of dreams that it was nothing. Just a pitch black nothing, and all he hear was that voice, singing to him.

"**Momma's gonna sing you a lullaby"**

It sang to him all night, as if that song was absolutely endless. Sometimes, if he was close to waking, he could feel those cold hands raking through his hair, touching his face. And if It was feeling bold enough, It would kiss him gently.

"**And if that lullaby don't work."**

He knew It was trying hard to keep him asleep. But it felt weird, to be aware of everything and hear everything but still be lost to the world, his eyes shut.

Maybe It was obeying him. Maybe It wanted him to fall into a trap of trust. But at the moment, he was too tired to think about those things, and that sweet demented voice was lulling him further away, so far off he couldn't pull himself back.

"**Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird"**

he never really understood the meaning of this lullaby. What was the point in spoiling a child rotten? His mother had never sung it to him. She had her own nice little song. If he could remember it now... it went something like... 'God will protect you all through the night.' or something to that effect. He would have liked to hear It sing that song much better.

"**And if that mocking bird don't sing"**

maybe It wanted to spoil _him_. That would make perfect sense. But no. he was thinking too much and he wasn't getting any rest. Maybe there was some hidden meaning to every little thing It did. Every touch and whisper. Who knew, It was so hard to put in a cage.

"**Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring"**

He knew he was falling a little deeper and deeper. He could still feel those little touches and kisses. But he knew he was asleep, knew he was breathing deeply. But it felt so weird. Maybe it was It's spell. Maybe, instead of killing him, It would only make him sleep forever. But he was thinking too hard and his mind was gonna explode. He wanted to laugh at the very thought.

"**And if that diamond ring don't shine"**

He felt rested. And calm and agitated. And when he heard the alarm clock go off the next morning, he wondered if it was all a dream. Until cold hands grabbed the sides of his face, pulling him to meet soft dry lips.

"**There king, I kept you asleep all night. Don't I deserve a reward?"**

maybe, It was only trying to spoil itself.

OWARI

_how'd ya like? I strung it together quickly. This is the lullaby as I know it. If you know it a different way, feel free to tell me it, I'd love to see. Anybody know any other lullabies? I wanna do more... RXR ONEGAI!_


	3. I Promise Golden Slumbers

I PROMISE GOLDEN SLUMBERS

_hmm. Third and last chapter of this I suppose. I hope you enjoy, it took me a while to find a lullaby I like enough to use._

It was like a rope being pulled between the two of them, held tight. There was something tense about the way they kissed, even though they had come to a supposed truce. At night, things seemed a little softer, a little easier.

That soft singing voice, distorted but still sweet. Those soft promises. He almost couldn't understand them

"**Golden slumbers kiss your eyes"**

his hollow did just that, his dry lips pressed against his closed eyelids. It was a kind touch, a little unfitting of the soulless bastard, yet perfect for him at the same time. Maybe it was because of his hollow, but he slept a little more peacefully, nowadays.

Never mind it had been the hollow's fault that he hadn't been getting any sleep in the first place.

"**Did you know king, that there is more to things that meets the eye?"**

He wondered what that meant, but he let it go when he started singing again, his voice ringing so clearly, like ocean waves. It was a rather addictive sound, and he almost couldn't sleep unless his hollow sung to him.

Like an insomniac without music. It wasn't like it had to make sense. It didn't. He almost didn't want it to. Because if it did, the beauty of it would be lost.

"**Smiles await you when you rise."**

Which was true enough, strangely. His hollow was always there, greeting him with that insane smile. It was comforting and unnerving at the same time. Like being greeted with a cup of tea and a kiss. Strange but so very welcomed.

He didn't mind waking up like that every morning. Those harsh kisses he'd become addicted to. Or was it the taste of those lips? Who knew, who cared?

"**Sleep pretty baby, do not cry."**

There was nothing to cry about, not anymore. He snuggled deeper into his hollow's lap, almost smiling. Just almost, because he would never admit that the soulless creature kissing him right now made him smile.

He reached up, pulling the hollow's head down. He needed a kiss. Loved the way those lips and tongue felt and tasted. He paused in his singing to comply. Sweet kiss that he loved.

"**And I'll sing you a lullaby."**

Now that was a nostalgic line. Wasn't all of this caused from that line? The one that had haunted him so bad he'd been afraid to even close his eyes? Now it had such a nice tone to it, the way it rolled off his hollow's lips, those addictive lips. Sounded good. Sweet and soft, full of promises.

Like everything he said.

**Sleep pretty darling, do not cry."**

"Love you." he whispered, curling up, finally giving into the urge to sleep. His hollow ran his fingers through his hair.

"**And I'll sing you a lullaby."**

What a beautiful thought to fall asleep to. That promise of nothing yet everything. off of those lips, he'd believe anything.

OWARI

_done (scratches head) thank god. Hope you enjoyed. The lullaby is called golden slumbers, btw._


End file.
